Punishment for Fubuki
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Ryo did not like to be humiliated, so he was going to make Fubuki pay. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set in the Tag Force universe, the day after Ryo's graduation duel against Juudai. In one of the stories it is referenced that after that duel Fubuki tried to set some of the girls up with Ryo, this works from that basis.

---

Two things Ryo did not like above all else, humiliation and vulnerability. Because for all he valued respect, he was extremely proud, and most of the students held him in high regard.

There was one student who did not hold him in such regard however, the student who had tried to set him up on a date with… he wasn't going to count how many girls had been there, for decency's sake he settled on the term 'several', yes, several girls directly after his graduation match against Juudai. And when this had failed it had got them both trapped inside the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm, which was surrounded by a few more than several girls.

Fubuki liked to make Ryo's life difficult.

So the crime was being a love magician, and the punishment was in Ryo's hands. Though currently the punishment had been placed around Fubuki's wrist.

The boy awoke from his slumber, knowing he needed a lot of time to get ready before going to watch the third year students leaving today and saying goodbye to everyone else for the summer. He tried to pull the blanket off himself and found his hand jerked back, unable to move more than a few inches.

Through sleep-filled eyes he turned his head to look at the hand, which lay just slightly above him. The sliver of silver was all Fubuki needed to see to recognise that he had been chained to the top of his own bed. It wasn't as if this was the first time something like this had happened to him.

Looking down he saw that his other hand was free and by his side. He also saw Ryo, sitting just slightly on the edge of his bed, watching him with interest.

"I didn't think this was your style," Fubuki commented, trying to sound charming even though he had only just woke up, "I'm surprised you even own something like this." He rattled the handcuff as a gesture to what he was talking about.

"I don't," said Ryo contentedly, "I found it in one of your drawers."

Caught by one of his own traps? Fubuki cursed himself for being so careless.

"Might I ask why then? If you wanted it so badly all you needed to do was ask and I certainly would have provided," replied Fubuki, though he knew that Ryo's pride forbid him to ever ask for something like this.

"Because…" Ryo moved as he spoke, placing one arm on either side of Fubuki and moving closer to the other's face, "…If you had been asked it wouldn't be punishment. You have to be as humiliated as you made me feel yesterday, and the vulnerability is just an added bonus."

Smiling up at the blue eyes above him, Fubuki admitted, "Other than catching me in my own room with my own toy you haven't really done a lot to humiliate me, Ryo. This is my game; it takes a lot to embarrass me in this field. You can have the vulnerable part though, it really does feel odd to be at your mercy, and more than a little exciting." He flashed a smile.

"Nothing worries you does it?" Ryo asked, he sounded ever so slightly huffed at that.

"Not really, but that's a good thing isn't it?"

Ryo looked lost.

So Fubuki continued, "This is your first time right?" He paused long enough to let Ryo protest before continuing, "Pretty bold statement for a beginner. But that's the way you do things; wouldn't want anyone to think you didn't know what you were doing, would you? At least this way if you mess up you can trust I won't judge you."

He would have really liked to have had his hands free and a camera so he could take a picture of the look of indignant shock on Ryo's face.

"How!" Ryo demanded, "How can I have you tied up and you still turn it around so that you're on top?"

A one-armed shrug.

"Guess I'm just better at punishment than you."

Ryo would not forgive him for that, so it was good that the last thing Fubuki wanted right now was forgiveness.


End file.
